Segunda al mando
by TheSoul986
Summary: OneShot. No hay segunda al mando... no hay segun... ¡Kagome no esta! ¡Panico! / ¿Sango, tomarias ese puesto? / ¿Como Kagome soportaba a Inuyasha? / Siempre quise golpearlo / Es momento... ¡DE DOMAR AL LIDER!


.Segunda al mando.

En el grupo de Inuyasha, las cosas se iban formando poco a poco, hasta el punto de tener cada quien su lugar en el grupo, como era costumbre, por su fuerza, liderazgo y de cierta forma, su terquedad, Inuyasha siempre seria el líder. Kagome, a pesar de no utilizar mucho sus flechas, todos sabían que ella era fuerte, además podía ver los fragmentos de la perla, y parecía ser la única capaz de manejar a Inuyasha. Tomaba el segundo al mando.

Miroku y Sango iban por el mismo nivel, ya que ambos igualaban su fuerza. Y por ultimo iban Kirara y Shippo, aunque el último estaba prácticamente como compañía. Aunque todos le habían tomado cariño al pobre niño.

La situación fue la siguiente. Kagome regreso a su época como era costumbre pero al saltar al pozo los fragmentos de la perla que iban en su bolsillo, se salieron y cayeron, ella cruzo al otro lado sin darse cuenta de este detalle. Cuando quiso regresar tres días después ya no podía.

Pasado los tres días, esperando tras el pozo, en la época antigua, Inuyasha y los demás esperaban el regreso de la sacerdotisa. Llegada la noche Inuyasha quiso traspasar el pozo pero no pudo, se quedo atascado, y debido a que él no tenía el poder de ver los diminutos fragmentos, salió del pozo a intentarlo una y otra vez sin darse cuenta de los abandonados fragmentos.

Decepcionados, tristes y confusos el grupo comenzó a conversar, con todos mirando dentro del pozo.

\- ¿Nunca volverá?

\- Ocurrió lo mismo que aquella vez con ese lobo gigantesco ¿Recuerdas Inuyasha? – menciono Shippo.

\- Ya lo sé. Pero… ¿Por qué? Esa vez, Kagome me explico que era porque ella no tenía los fragmentos de la perla consigo. Tal vez ella no los tenga ahora tampoco.

\- ¿Y cómo los recuperara? – inquirió preocupada Sango.

\- ¿Como lo encontraremos en todo caso? Si ella no los tiene, debe estar aquí – Intervino Miroku.

Inuyasha movió sus orejitas. Pensó, Kagome era la única que podía ver los fragmentos.

\- ¿Qué haremos? Además necesitamos a alguien como segundo – recordó Shippo.

\- ¡Es verdad!

En la época feudal, cuando el grupo se realizaba y los puestos se ocupaban, estos tomaban verdadera importancia. Si faltaba tan solo un miembro importante, el grupo se descuadraba, así que necesitarían un reemplazo, ser segundo era un honor, así que cualquiera, no importa cómo, con mucho gusto aceptaría el puesto temporalmente.

Kagome, no se enteraba de nada ya que en su época, la actual, eso no tomaba mucha importancia, pero en la feudal eso era necesario para la distribución de la responsabilidad.

\- Entonces…

\- Inuyasha tú debes decidir

\- ¿Y yo porque?

\- Dah. ¿Porque tú eres el primero, tal vez? – se burlo el pequeño zorro para que luego Inuyasha lo tomara de la cola y lo zarandeara.

\- Cállate, enano – gruño Inuyasha - Eh… pues…

\- ¡Elige bestia!

\- ¡Cállate sucia rata! ¡Está bien!

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Miroku se mordía las uñas mientras Sango, Shippo y Kirara ya sabían a quien elegiría Inuyasha…

\- ¿Tú podrías tomar ese papel… Sango? – pregunto un Inuyasha tímido.

… y no se equivocaron. Miroku casi cae de espaldas, que clase de "mejor amigo" no elige a su "mejor amigo" para tomar tal puesto. Que decepción… Así es que Inuyasha le pagaba todas esas veces que les presento a unas nenas. Maldito mojigato sin ojo para la belleza.

\- ¿Y… se puede saber porque no puedo ser yo?

Sango rio bajo.

\- Porque Sango es confiable, fuerte, inteligente y… no tiene una "maldición" pervertida en la mano – respondió el hanyou con una sonrisa amigable.

Golpe bajo. Miroku volteo el cuerpo y se apoyo contra el pozo en posición fetal. Y murmurando maldiciones se aferro a sus piernas.

\- Además Sango es como la discípula de Kagome en la enseñanza de "Controlar a Inuyasha" – agrego Shippo.

Eso atrajo la atención de todos, sobre todo la de Inuyasha… ¿Qué caraj…?

\- ¡Siéntate! – grito la exterminadora y todos tuvieron un estremecimiento, e increíblemente Inuyasha cayó de espaldas preso del pánico. La misma voz, el mismo tono, la misma furia… - Inuyasha ¿te gusto mi imitación de la voz de Kagome?

Shippo hizo un intento de silbido, había sido magnifico.

Los cuatro se apoyaron en el pozo para mirar adentro una vez más, Kagome tenía que regresar pero mientras tanto Sango ocuparía el lugar.

\- ¡Muchachos! – gimió una desganada Kaede que apareció por entre el follaje - Apresúrense, ha habido rumores de que un monstruo se halla escondido cerca del Goshimboku, y por consiguiente cerca de la aldea, tienen que encontrarlo y destruirlo

\- ¿Por qué no lo hace usted, vieja bruja?

\- ¡Inuyasha! No seas maleducado – gruño Sango e inmediatamente Inuyasha se mantuvo callado, su tono era estricto, poderoso – Por supuesto señora Kaede, iremos enseguida. De acuerdo muchachos, manos a la obra

Sin esperarlo mucho Miroku se levanto con Shippo en su hombro y partieron del lugar en busca del monstruo. Inuyasha seguía en su lugar sorprendido, pensando en lo que había pasado, un segundo era como un mediador entre el líder y los demás acompañantes, podría decirse que el segundo era el único capaz de "regañar" al líder. Y darle a entender la opinión de los demás acompañantes y Sango… bueno, ella se tomaba muy enserio su papel como reemplazo de un segundo.

Inuyasha gimió. Tal vez había tomado una decisión incorrecta…

.

Sango grito y aplasto a Inuyasha antes de que este diera su ataque con la espada al monstruo frente al grupo. Sango no quiso negarlo, siempre había querido noquear al hanyou por sus ataques anticipados y sin plan. Aplastarlo había sido un placer.

\- ¿Podrías salirte de mi encima? – gruño un Inuyasha aplastado en el suelo bocabajo, mientras Sango lo miraba desde arriba. Sentada en su espalda.

\- Si prometes no atacar como un idiota sin razón

\- De acuerdo – maldijo Inuyasha para que Sango se levantara de una buena vez de su espalda, le impedía levantarse. Ya parado le mando una mirada de superioridad, casi recordándole que él era el líder, el primero, ella lo miro de vuelta y le puso ojos de gato enojado.

Inuyasha salió corriendo para escudarse tras un árbol.

.

\- No fue tan difícil… - menciono Miroku al ver el cadáver del monstruo, no había sido especialmente poderoso, había sido una batalla fácil en realidad.

\- Si – suspiro Sango mientras veía como Inuyasha pisaba con enojo algunos restos esparcidos del monstruo – Oiga Excelencia ¿Cómo crees que Kagome lo soportaba?

\- Kagome está enamorada de Inuyasha

\- ¡Es verdad! – recordó Sango, no había pasado ni un día de su momento como segundo al mando y ya no soportaba la terquedad, prepotencia y arrogancia de su líder. Joder, quería derrocarlo. Si eso se podía hacer por supuesto que lo haría.

Ella no estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, así que se enojaba con una rapidez increíble por cada tontería que el hanyou hacia. En más de una ocasión quiso atacar al monstruo sin el consentimiento del grupo.

Y había chocado con Miroku en mitad de la pelea más de una vez. Habían demorado en matarlo a pesar de que el espíritu era débil. Muy débil.

Kagome tenía que volver… tenía que volver.

Mientras tanto con Kagome. La chica estaba desesperada, pasados los tres días con una mochila más pesada que toda su familia junta, había saltado el pozo para darse con la sorpresa de que no podía traspasar la barrera del tiempo. Se asusto y empezó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos. No tenía los fragmentos, eso quería decir que estaban en el otro lado, se concentro y pudo sentirlo. Entusiasmada comenzó a escarbar entre la tierra muerta del pozo, desesperada por ver a sus amigos del otro lado.

Nunca podría olvidarse de aquella vez cuando Inuyasha le quito el fragmento y la hizo volver a la mala. La desesperación por verlo, y pensar que volvería a suceder la traía loca. Rebusco entre la tierra más de media hora sin resultados.

Se puso llorosa, quería ver a Inuyasha, lo quería y extrañaba ¿Qué estaría haciendo el ahora mismo?

.

\- ¡Inuyasha! Ya basta, deja de agitar la espada, no hay ningún monstruo, solo un pájaro ¡Un pájaro!

\- Pues ese pájaro estaba amenazándome – gruño el chucho con la espada levantada, listo para agitarla contra la pobre ave que miraba a Inuyasha, totalmente crédulo.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – grito Sango de nuevo como si el medio demonio fuera un niño, el seguía sin hacer caso mirando con furia al ave, que en la mente del hanyou se la veía sacándole la lengua estilo Shippo - ¡Inuyasha! Detente, es un ave

\- Pues esa ave no es muy amigable que digamos, todo el trayecto hasta el pozo estuvo mirándome mal ¿Querías que me quedara de brazos cruzados? Tonta, eso no va a suceder

Sango, con el temperamento explosivo que la caracterizaba se acerco al hanyou y de un solo movimiento puso su espada sobre el cuello del medio demonio. Inuyasha sudo frio. En realidad, todos sudaron frio menos Sango.

\- Escúchame bien, solo lo diré una vez – ella acerco la espada más cerca al cuello de Inuyasha y causo que este sangrara – Es. Un. Ave. Inofensiva y sin mal. Bajaras tu espada, exacto, sigue bajándola… De acuerdo, así está bien. Y te sentaras tranquilito junto al pozo si no quieres que corte tu cuello ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Inuyasha asintió. Miroku y Shippo desde lejitos inconscientemente también asintieron.

Las mujeres eran peligrosas… no, Sango era peligrosa.

.

Kagome después de escarbar otro rato entre la tierra encontró el fragmento y cruzo el pozo, se le salieron otras lagrimitas pero de felicidad. Cuando finalmente estuvo parada, miro arriba y vio el cielo azul al que estaba tan acostumbrada, limpiándose el resto de lágrimas, salió del pozo para encontrar algo realmente extraño. Kagome gimió ¿Qué había pasado en estos tres días sin ella?

\- ¡Kagome-chan! Mira, le enseñe un nuevo truco a Inuyasha… Muéstralo

El hanyou se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se inclino respetuosamente ante Kagome, la cual estaba estupefacta. Miroku y Shippo estaban pálidos pero no sorprendidos, como si estuvieran acostumbrados. Ella volvió a gemir y a mirar al medio demonio con la cabeza y mitad del cuerpo inclinados.

Ni siquiera termino de salir del pozo cuando Inuyasha hablo y ella contuvo la respiración.

\- Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas. Soy sincero, te prometo que no volveré a fastidiarte con mis impulsivos ataques en la pelea. O con mi torpe manera de hablar, seré un buen líder y hare caso de todo lo que tú, mi segunda, diga

Kagome boqueo ¿segunda? ¡Oh! Ya sabía de qué iba esto, la cara sádica de Sango lo decía todo.

\- ¿Tú fuiste segunda mientras no estaba Sango? – rio Kagome.

\- Si, me costó un poco hacer decir esto a Inuyasha pero… valió la pena. Listo, se acabo mi turno. Kagome, te dejo toda la responsabilidad.

Inuyasha se sentó y se quedo muy quietecito. Su pequeña mente de alguna forma estaba aliviada, y de todo esto había aprendido una gran lección.

_Sango mala… Kagome buena…_


End file.
